Lemon Juice
by MrSpockify
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to play a little Taste Test. Klaine, obviously. Fluff.


**Notes: **This is inspired by every time I have played TT(for those of you who do not know what this is, it is when one person is blindfolded, and the other person gives them a sample of a food, any food, and the blindfolded one has to guess what it is). Also, it takes place before season 3, so Blaine is still a Warbler. Mostly because I like calling him a Warbler.

Purely fluff.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><span>Lemon Juice<span>

"What do you mean, 'What is it'? It's peanut butter!" Blaine exclaimed, walking over to the nearest sink to clean the peanut butter- and saliva-coated spoon. He smiled back at his boyfriend, who was removing the blindfold and smacking his lips together, a curious look covering his features as he looked skeptically at the Warbler.

"Didn't taste like peanut butter…" Kurt murmured, standing up and folding his arms. For the past half hour, they had been playing Taste Test. However, they were more or less testing their trust in each other. Each of the boys tensed, waiting in agony and wondering each time it was their turn to see if they were given something horrendous. So far, neither had crossed the line.

"Kurt, I'm not going to give you mayonnaise, for the umpteenth time," Blaine reassured his boyfriend, knowing that he could give him an ice cube and Kurt would still think he had been secretly given the disgusting, white condiment.

The diva took the clean spoon and pointed it at the blindfold, staying tight-lipped and squinty until Blaine's eyes were thoroughly closed. When he was sure the Warbler could no longer see him, he grinned and walked over to the fridge, scouring with his eyes until he found what he was looking for.

Lemon juice. It was the perfect Taste Test weapon. It was harsh enough to evoke a response, but not enough to make the tester angry. As he poured the sour liquid onto the spoon, he kept glancing at Blaine, who was humming a Katy Perry song lightly.

"You need to broaden your musical preferences," Kurt suggested, walking over to his boyfriend carefully, not wanting to spill the juice. As he stared at it, his lips started to pucker. He had mistaken pure lemon juice for lemonade once when he was a child… He shivered at the memory.

"I have! I bought a new album yesterday, and Katy Perry doesn't sing a single song on it," he replied proudly, smiling smugly. Kurt rolled his eyes, stopping right in front of him.

"Brittney Spears doesn't count, Blaine," he said dryly. Blaine seemed to physically deflate at this, and Kurt almost felt bad. "Alright, here," he said hurriedly, holding out the spoon. When his boyfriend reached for it, he smacked the hand away playfully. "No, no, no. _I_ get to hold it." Blaine pouted for a moment, but hesitantly opened his mouth. The moment it was open enough for the spoon to fit through, Kurt struck, spilling the lemon juice onto Blaine's tongue.

"Wha-" Blaine shut his mouth tight, puckering up and shaking his head. He swallowed the foul liquid, but obviously didn't like it. _"Ugh!"_ he exclaimed, ripping the blindfold off and throwing it onto the counter. He stood up and made an ugly face, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Even Kurt had to admit he was being pretty dramatic. He was doing everything but frothing at the mouth.

"Jeez, Blaine, it's just lemon juice," Kurt said, but couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's faces.

"You sure? That tasted like _death_!" Kurt rolled his eyes, but went to the fridge and pulled out the small, yellow, lemon-shaped bottle, holding it up for him to see.

"See? Lemon ju- Oh…" he stopped, biting his lip and slowly walking to the trashcan, the bottle hidden behind him.

"What?" Blaine asked, still making disgusted faces. Kurt just smiled and through the juice away, feeling bad. But, Blaine didn't need to know that the juice was two years past it's expiration date…

"Nothing, nothing," he murmured, running over to the table and placing the blindfold loyally over his eyes.

Kurt couldn't see a thing, which meant that he was getting nervous. He knew Blaine would never give him something terrible or life-threatening, but the thought always crossed his mind once or twice. He tried to stay calm, knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting something worse than years-old lemon juice. But still, you never know…

"Blaine?" he asked after what seemed like forever. Had his boyfriend ditched him? Left him here with a blindfold on? He frowned, reaching up to take it off so he could see.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, swatting Kurt's hand away. "I'm here, I was just trying to find something good." Kurt sighed in relief. He was finding something good, so therefore the food would be good. Unless by good, Blaine meant bad. Kurt frowned again, starting to get even more nervous. He wrung his hands together under the table, taking deep breaths.

"Ok, tell me what this tastes like," Blaine whispered into his ear, and Kurt furrowed his brow. Why was Blaine so close? He could feel his warm breath in his ear and on his cheek, but he couldn't smell any food. All he could smell was Blaine. And lemon juice. But mostly Blaine.

Suddenly his felt lips on his own, and warm, heavy hands on his cheeks. He gasped, opening his mouth which was quickly filled by a swift, soft tongue. He smiled, grabbing Blaine's tie and pulling him in closer, fumbling around and trying to find him. After a long, sweet moment, Blaine regrettably pulled away, taking the blind fold with him. He stared into his boyfriend's warm eyes, grinning playfully.

"So what did it taste like?" He asked in a low, soothing voice. Kurt couldn't stop staring at his hair, which he had successfully mussed up.

"Kind of like Diet Coke and chocolate," he answered breathlessly, gazing over at his beautiful Warbler. The shorter boy laughed happily and gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Oh, and I don't know what you were complaining about" he added, grinning, "that lemon juice tastes just fine."


End file.
